A croquer ce croc'monsieur !
by katana 00
Summary: Rien à blablamiaouter, excepté : à taaaaaaaaaaaable les gourmands ! ;D ... Aujourd'hui, 8 août c'est la journée du chat, donc forcément fallait que je revienne ![Bon et joyeux anniversaire P&Q]


**Disclaimer** **:** _Ca vous arrive jamais d'avaler les mots ? Alors pourquoi me reprocher d'avoir croqué ceux servant au disclaimer ? De toute façon, vous les connaissez tous ! ^^_

.

 **Note** **:** _Surprise ! Incroyable, non ? Comme l'an dernier, un OS pour chacun des sensationnels jumeaux. Par contre, pour l'attribution, vous vous débrouillez en bons adultes que vous êtes. Si l'autre cadeau ficounesque du jour est classé légèrement dans le M, celui-ci affiche un minuscule T (longuement hésité avec K. Votre ressenti à la fin m'aiderait)._

 _Bon appétit à tous, et surtout_ _ **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE**_ _à la_ _ **SPA'team**_ _! ^^_

.

.

 **«A croquer ce croc'monsieur !»**

.

.

Draco Malfoy avait beau étudier le problème en tous sens, il ne faisait aucun doute que sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, était folle. Peut-être pas au même stade que sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange, mais pas très éloignée non plus ! … Comment avait-elle pu croire, en mère extrêmement soucieuse, qu'un « presque » Mangemort, serait en totale sécurité auprès d'un Auror ? Un véritable mystère à ses yeux. Sérieux, si ce n'était pas de la démence ça, il n'était plus un Malfoy.

Tout est question de relativité, certes. Après tout, cohabiter avec le sauveur du Monde Sorcier avait des avantages non négligeables. Comme obtenir d'innombrables cadeaux faits maison de leur envahissante propriétaire quinquagénaire, fan absolue du _Grand Harry Potter_. Une autre raison, aussi opportuniste mais moins frivole : ne plus être traité en immonde paria, sur qui tout le monde crache sur son passage. Ou du moins, pas autant que s'il avait logé seul, dans la malfamée et miteuse Allée des Embrumes.

Hypocrite jusqu'au bout, le monde savait se tenir avec le colocataire du héros. Car, forcément, s'ils logeaient ensemble, c'est qu'ils étaient assurément amis désormais. Et donc, chercher des noises à Draco revenait à se mettre à dos Harry. Monstrueuse connerie, véhiculée par nombre d'idiots, qui arrangeait cependant, sacrément bien, les affaires de Draco. Coulant, dès lors, une existence plus « sereine ».

Mouais, ici aussi, concept à relativiser. En son fort intérieur, Draco restait persuadé que sa vie était en péril. Et pas uniquement à cause des titres respectif en question. Non, ça c'était de la rigolade à côté du véritable souci : la nature intrinsèque de chacun d'eux. Draco, sang-pur hémophile, partageant un appartement avec Harry, devenu vampire suite à une mission, ça c'était lourdement problématique ! Vraiment, fallait pas être saint d'esprit pour poursuivre l'aventure.

Ne serait-ce que l'autre matin, il en avait eu la preuve indiscutable. Tranquillement installé face au miroir de la salle de bain, pour se raser impeccablement, comme l'exige la tradition ancestrale malfoyenne, voilà qu'une malhabile manœuvre le mena à s'entailler légèrement la joue. Fatale erreur, bêtement mortelle ! Aussitôt, comme sorti de nulle part, le secourable Harry rappliqua, instantanément. Lui léchant, goulument, et avec une extrême dévotion, l'infime blessure. Jusqu'à sa carotide, où pourtant aucune goutte n'avait perlé. Non, le mieux était indubitablement de décamper prestement du coupe-gorge, pourtant si douillé. … Quitte à renoncer à l'hallucinante magie opérée lorsqu'Harry l'avait soigneusement sucé. Sa maladie n'était alors qu'un mauvais souvenir. Non content d'être sauveur, Harry était-il guérisseur ?

\- « **On mange quoi ce soir ?** » se renseigna Ron, boulimique invité surprise de son colocataire, pénétrant à son aise dans la cuisine et extirpant radicalement Draco de ses pensées alarmistes.

Arborant un séduisant rictus moqueur, Harry fixa son intense regard, ourlé d'un sombre vert étrangement flamboyant, sur son collègue rouquin, prêt à bouffer intégralement un bœuf comme de coutume.

\- « **Un tartare, ça te tente ? C'est frais, juteux. Et, le fumet est, particulièrement, appétissant. Goûteux. Un pur délice en bouche.** » plaisanta Harry, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres, verrouillant désormais ses enjôleuses pupilles affamées sur le magnifique petit lot de viande déambulant devant eux.

En gastronome émérite, s'il avait du noter la saveur d'un sang-pur, Harry aurait assurément attribuée l'excellence à l'exquise lignée Malfoy ! Depuis sa malheureuse et incongrue métamorphose, jamais un nectar vermeille ne l'avait autant excité et rassasié. Le trop bref aperçu de la veille ne l'en avait que plus admirablement convaincu.

\- « **Trop raffiné pour ma gueule.** » sanctionna sans embarras Ron, adepte d'un repas calorique, tenant mieux au corps.

« **Un croc'monsieur, comme Draco, me conviendrait mieux !** » affirma-t-il, dévorant le simple met culinaire préparé par l'émoustillant blond.

Dommage que Draco, interpellé et choqué par le menu évoqué par l'ogre sanguinaire, s'entailla derechef vivement la chair. Aussitôt, il se maudit. Quelle idée d'être aussi maladroit en découpant de banales tranches de jambon !

\- « **Pas faux. T'as bon goût, finalement …** » l'encensa Harry, loin de se contenter, comme son amical coéquipier, du pâle et vulgaire sandwich improvisé

« **J'en salive d'avance.** » confia-t-il d'une voix dangereusement sexy, qui n'échappa nullement à sa proie. Un rapide contrôle lingual de ses crocs lui attesta qu'ils étaient, parfaitement, aiguisés pour savourer la juvénile et tendre chair vierge, savamment accompagnée d'un délicat et succulent coulis à la magnifique robe couleur sang.

Piteux et perplexe devant l'ambivalente tirade, nullement anodine il le savait foutrement, Draco ramena, en un stupide réflexe conditionné, son index écorché à sa bouche. Le suçant, distraitement, histoire d'adoucir la sensation de douleur lancinante, à défaut de paraître viril et assuré. … Réflexe le rendant plus à croquer aux yeux d'Harry, qui jouant de son don de legilimancie, jadis enseignée par l'acariâtre Severus Snape en complément de l'occlumancie, intercepta brillamment, alors qu'il lui portait secours, les pensées de son attrayant colocataire vénéré.

\- « _Faut vraiment me tirer, avant de passer à la casserole !_ »

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

 **Note** **:** _Mes remerciements, indiqués dans « Lover'dose », restent valables : favoris, follow ou review font mon bonheur. Alors merci aux généreuses personnes se manifestant, aussi, sur ce rikiki OS. Bonus drôlement inattendu. Ben ouais, préparation instantanée en 15mn. Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment à de la mal'bouf'fiction ? ^^_

 _Au revoir, adieux … j'ai pas encore choisi._


End file.
